


Swordplay

by liaratsoniii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Biting, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Dom Cullen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Sparring, Swords, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt for accidental stimulation. <br/>Cullen has an unexpected reaction to seeing Ellaina handle a sword for the first time. NSFW. <br/>Comments very appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordplay

Ellaina lifted her arm to her forehead, wiping the beads of sweat that had formed there off into the green sleeve of her coat. She'd spent the afternoon in the courtyards of Skyhold practicing sparring with some of the Inquisition's soldiers. Being a mage, she'd never really seen the need to pick up a sword before, but now that she was the Inquisitor, she found herself eager to learn and be trained in all kinds of battle. 

 

Picking up her sword once more, she swung the blade forward to meet the sword the soldier was holding, a loud clang ringing through her ears as the blades clashed.She spun on her heel, lunging forward again, swords clanging against each other, against shields. Ellaina had to admit that wielding a sword was exhilarating. It made her feel powerful.

 

Up in Cullen's tower, the Commander sat as his desk, shuffling through some reports, when he heard the sound of swords, his soldiers voice, and another very familiar voice. 

 

_Ellaina_? he wondered. He had jokingly teased her before, saying that she needed to pick up a sword sometime. She had just scoffed and chuckled in response, so he didn't think she would ever take him up on it.

 

Curiosity got the best of him, and he stood up from his chair and walked over to the door, squinting as the sun rays shone brightly in his eyes when he opened the door. He walked out onto the battlements, peering down to the courtyards below. And there she was. Ellaina Lavellan, a sword in hand, sparring with his soldiers. This was a sight he didn't expect to see. 

 

He was impressed, she wielded the sword quite well, her movements fast and effortless, but surprisingly skilled for someone who had never properly used a sword before. Her slender hand had a strong grip on the hilt, and her golden eyes were bright with determination and focus. 

 

As he watched her train, Cullen felt a growing heat swirling in his belly, a familiar stirring below his waist. 

 

“Oh, _Maker’s breath_.” Cullen huffed, noticing the sudden tightness of his breeches.“This is ridiculous,” he muttered. He took a deep breath in and clenched his fists by his sides, closing his eyes and exhaling. But it did nothing to settle the want in his stomach. He couldn’t seriously be aroused by simply seeing Ellaina handle a sword, could he? But he was.

 

He headed back into his tower, in attempts to distract himself from his arousal, with anything. He picked up his clipboard and tried to read some of the days reports, but the words seemed to all blur together. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly, and his cock only seemed to be growing harder by every agonizing minute that passed. This obviously wasn’t going to go away any time soon.

 

Shaking his head, he decided to head down the battlements and into the courtyard to capture Ellaina’s attention. 

 

He cleared his throat before speaking. “Inquisitor?”

 

Ellaina spun around, sword in hand, sweat clinging to her brow. Her face immediately lit up at the sight of her lover. “Yes, Cullen?” 

 

Cullen cleared his throat again, reaching a hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. “I was, uh, wondering if I could borrow you, for a moment. There’s just something I’d like to go over with you in my office.” 

 

Ellaina looked to the soldier she had been sparring with for approval, and he gave a curt nod in response. She handed the sword back to him, and joined Cullen, walking by his side back to his tower.

 

“What was it you want—“ Ellaina was cut off by the sudden crash of Cullen’s lips against hers. He had barely just shut the door, and he had her pressed up against it. 

 

Though surprised at first, Ellaina quickly relaxed into the kiss, reciprocating his eager motions, tongues entering each other’s mouths, swirling around each other. Ellaina moaned into Cullen’s mouth as his sunk his teeth into her lower lip, pulling back slightly before continuing to kiss her. Her hand snaked between their bodies and pressed against the front of his trousers, lightly stroking his hard length over his clothes. 

 

He only broke away to whisper lowly in her ear. “Take off your clothes.” He kissed her neck, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin of her neck. “I haven’t stopped thinking of you all day, Ellaina. Ever since I saw a glimpse of you on the training grounds….” 

 

“You mean to tell me that this,” she gave his clothed hardness a light squeeze, earning a moan in response, “is because you saw me handling a sword, Cullen?”. She looked rather pleased with herself, a smirk across her delicate features. A deep red blush began creeping up Cullen’s cheeks, and before he could attempt to stutter out a response, Ellaina claimed his lips for another kiss.

 

Ellaina backed away, and began to undress, not breaking eye contact with Cullen. She unbuttoned her jacket, agonizingly slowly, then removed her breeches, and finally peeling off her smallclothes. She stood in front of him completely naked, her small breasts heaving ever so slightly with every breath she took, her inner thighs glistening with her slick. 

 

Cullen’s eyes were dark and heavy with lust, and he knelt down in front of her, taking a pert nipple in his mouth, dragging his teeth across the bud. Ellaina’s mouth fell open, soft little moans coming out. A strong hand made it’s way between her thighs as she stood against the door, a finger parting her lips, stroking along her wetness. Cullen’s finger quickly found her clit and swirled around the swollen nub, rubbing in small circles that had Ellaina’s hips bucking towards him, needing more. 

 

The stiffness between his own legs was getting almost too much to handle, and he stood up abruptly, causing Ellaina to cry out at the loss of touch on her most sensitive areas. 

 

“Turn around, Ellaina.” Cullen ordered, his voice low and rough with arousal, but still full of caring. He really was not in the mood for undoing all of his armour and completely undressing, so he simply unbuttoned his trousers with haste, and pulled his heavy cock out of his smallclothes. Guiding his length to her entrance, he brushed her clit with the head of his cock a few times, gathering her wetness, before sliding inside of her. She cried out immediately as he filled her, her inner walls clutching around him. His motions were slow at first, but quickly became harder and faster. He clutched her white hair in his fist, pulling her head back towards him as he fucked her relentlessly. His tower was filled with their moans, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He pounded into her cunt, his release nearing, as was hers. Ellaina’s moans became louder and higher, and when Cullen reached his free hand around to rub at her clit, she came undone. The orgasm wracked through her body, Cullen’s name leaving her lips over and over again between moans, her legs quivering and nearly struggling to hold her up. Her walls clenched around him, and then Cullen’s release joined hers, groaning loudly, falling on top of her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he spilled inside of her. 

 

They stayed still for a moment as their orgasms subsided and the room became still once more, their breathing returning to a normal pace. Cullen slid out of her and turned her around to face him, wrapping his arms around her naked frame when he noticed that she was shivering from the cold breeze blowing in through one of the windows. 

 

Ellaina snuggled her body against him, burying her face against the warmth of his mantle, breathing in his scent, the scent that felt like home to her. She let out a small giggle before speaking. 

 

“If this is what happens when I simply pick up a sword, I may have to give up magic all together.”


End file.
